Обсуждение:Фонд развития планетонавтики
Дается версия в "будущем времени" и предположении, что регистрация ФРП будет в США. Но надо искать и др. варианты "равноудаленных стран" типа Швейцарии, Скандинавии, Прибалтики и т.п. Здесь - аналог с Фонда МедиаВики (США), параллельно мы изучаем и пакет Фонда Сколково. Может, есть предложения и по другим аналогам? --PPark 17:07, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) ** Аналогии с ситуацией в Роснано для инвестора самое главное - это демонстрация того, что вложенные деньги вернутся. Собственно, сложность финансовой конструкции, которую в Роснано должны решить через private placement, состоит в том, что находясь на очень ранней стадии, они должны, тем не менее, привлечь инвесторов. речь идет не о cash-out, а cash-in. То есть о том, что доход от выходов из проектов мы должны реинвестировать заново для создания наноиндустрии в России. появление частных инвесторов - это не просто деньги, которые мы получили и инвестировали. Это совсем другой стиль работы компании в целом. Я хорошо представляю себе, что требования частных инвесторов к менеджменту, в том числе, к председателю правления будут гораздо более жесткими, чем требования государства. мы готовим предложения по реструктуризации собственного портфеля (132 проекта). То, куда мы вкладываем деньги, - это и есть суть бизнеса "Роснано". И эту суть надо будет существенно изменить с учетом того, что появятся частные инвесторы в нашем уставном капитале. + в 2012 году нам придется осуществить ряд очень серьезных и жестких мер, связанных с сокращением собственных затрат. в общественном сознании существует явно не высказываемая, но явно заложенная внутри развилка - ты либо институт развития, либо эффективная компания. Она, в том числе видна и в вашем вопросе. То есть если ты институт развития - значит, должен по установленным процедурам давать деньги любым бизнесам, лишь бы они развивались. А если ты бизнес-компания - пять раз смотри на IRR, на издержки свои. И одно с другим является взаимоисключающим... Мы для себя пришли к выводу, что это противопоставление неверно. Оно иногда создается с корыстными целями, иногда - бескорыстно, но оно, по сути, неверно. Мы считаем, что концепция института развития, основанного на бизнес-принципах, является единственной по-настоящему долгосрочной и выживающей. Для этих целей и был учрежден Фонд инфраструктурных программ в этом году нам точно придется закрыть около двух десятков проектов. Продолжают наращиваться бессмысленные затраты. В какой-то точке надо внятно сказать - нет эта история "не летает". Поэтому затраты списываем, если есть наша вина - наказывайте, но мы не будем продолжать инвестировать в бессмысленный проект. Оценивать надо не по отдельным проектам, а по портфелю. Пример отклика на взнос Dear ..., Thank you for your gift of RUB 50 to the Wikimedia Foundation, received on 2011-11-18. I’m very grateful for your support. Your donation celebrates everything Wikipedia stands for: the power of information to help people live better lives, and the importance of sharing, freedom, learning and discovery. Thank you so much for helping to keep Wikipedia freely available for its 364 million readers around the world. These funds support technology and people. The Wikimedia Foundation develops and improves the technology behind Wikipedia, and sustains the infrastructure that keeps it up and running. The foundation has a staff of less then a hundred, which provides technical, administrative, legal and outreach support for the global community of volunteers who write and edit Wikipedia. Many people love Wikipedia, but a surprising number don't know it's run by a non-profit. Please help us spread the word by telling a few of your friends. And again, thank you for supporting free knowledge. Sincerely Yours, Sue Gardner Executive Director To donate: http://donate.wikimedia.org To visit our Blog: http://blog.wikimedia.org To follow us on Twitter: http://twitter.com/wikimedia To follow us on Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/wikipedia This letter can serve as a record for tax purposes. No goods or services were provided, in whole or in part, for this contribution. The Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. is a non-profit charitable corporation with 501©(3) tax exempt status in the United States. Our address is 149 New Montgomery, 3rd Floor, San Francisco, CA, 94105. Tax-exempt number: 20-0049703 ---- * Apple запустила программу финансирования благотворительных пожертвований ее сотрудников * Благотворительность как бизнес: ** Благотворительность в России ** Форум доноров IX Ежегодная конференция Форума Доноров, окт. 2011 г.: "Публичность современной благотворительности: кому и зачем это нужно? " Общий объем средств, находившийся в распоряжении 107 из опрошенных в рамках качественного исследования фондов, в 2010 составил 23 млрд 430 млн 64 тыс. рублей. Свод вопросов по результатам сессии Fresh Vision: # Как помочь публике отличать настоящую благотворительность от профанации? # Как сделать благотворительные проекты интересными для СМИ, общества? # Каково оптимальное сочетание административных расходов в бюджете НКО? # Прозрачность необходимая и достаточная – это сколько? # Как воспитывать современную молодежь быть благотворителем? # Почему западные (международные) компании занимаются КСО, а российские – благотворительностью? # Какая информация о благотворительности нужна и интересна широкой публике? # Помогает ли известность звезды прозрачности собранных пожертвований? # Откат в благотворительности – это благотворительность или разбазаривание ресурсов? # Является ли анонимность благотворительности противоположностью открытости? # Каковы формы контроля гражданского общества за благотворительностью в России? # Есть ли социальная ответственность бизнеса в России? # Каковы преимущества и недостатки анонимности и публичности? # Благотворительность – это: тусовка, образ жизни, PR, элита, норма? # Как обеспечить прозрачность и открытость в благотворительности? # Благотворительный акт – дело анонимное или публичное? # Чем отличается PR от открытости? # Кто и как определяет правила игры в благотворительности: элиты, сообщества или фонд «Федерация»? # Зачем властям нужен контроль за благотворительностью? # Закончится ли профанация в СМИ? # Какая форма благотворительности наиболее эффективна? # Что мы ждем от нашей молодежи («потерянное поколение»)? # Совместимы ли выгода и благотворительность? # Добавляет ли ресурсов благотворительности открытость, отчет и контроль? # Какая благотворительность нужна сегодня? # Может ли публичная благотворительность быть выгодной? # Является ли известность (элитность, звездность) на эффективность сбора пожертвований? # Есть ли у молодежи свобода выбора? # Пиар – это профанация или открытость, прозрачность обществу? # Совместимы ли религиозные устои и свобода выбора? # Выгодна ли власти благотворительность? # Почему не жертвуют? # Благотворительность – этотусовка? жизнь? элита? образ жизни? пиар? # Является ли благотворительность роскошью? # Анонимность или публичность? Нужно ли афишировать благотворительность? # Благотворительность – это массовое явление или элитарное? # Каков образ благотворительности в России? # Этика благотворительности – это: религиозные устои? кодекс чести? что-то еще? # Как общество воспринимает благотворительность? # Как благотворительность влияет на создание имиджа компании? # Возможны ли открытость и прозрачность в благотворительности? Как объяснить эту открытость и прозрачность? # Благотворительность – это гламурно? # Оптимальная доля административных расходов в составе пожертвований и структура административных расходов? # Как найти достаточные ресурсы в пределах этики для реализации задач? # Дает ли привлечение звезд, гламура привлечение ресурсов или это будет профанация? # Гламур в отчетности: нужно ли это массам? # Как воспитывать современную молодежь быть «благотворительной»? # Зачем звезды занимаются благотворительностью? Это PR? # Нужны ли благотворительности посредники? # Какова роль СМИ в благотворительности? # Преимущества и недостатки публичности и анонимности? # Благотворительность универсальна? ** президент промышленной группы «Ладога» Вениамин Грабар (http://whoiswho.dp.ru/cart/person/547150/)